


The Paladin of the Force

by shadowsofvanity



Series: Champions of the Force [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harems, Heavy BDSM, Het, Lemon, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Military, Multi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsofvanity/pseuds/shadowsofvanity





	1. Feet First Into Hell

I actually created this for an English assignment, and figured since I was already working on it, I should post it and see what you think!

This story will be rather AU.

This story will cover multiple arcs (I.E. KOTOR, SWTOR, Clone Wars, etc)

This story will feature almost-but-not-quite!Godlike!Grey!Revan

It will also feature Revan and multiple females, or in laymen's terms, Revan/harem.

Meetra Surik is herewith renamed Riven Mystes, the name I used for The Exile in the game, cause that is who she is to me.

Please forward all complaints straight to Tartarus, where they can be appropriately crisped.

**_###############################################################_ **

Paladin of the Force

Chapter One

Feet First Into Hell

**_###############################################################_ **

_A tall man stood on the bridge of a great battleship, looking out across the empty expanse of the stars, hands clasped behind him. His features were hidden, covered by his robes, hood, and the black, red-trimmed mask that he wore over his face_. _A single silver and gold embossed lightsaber hilt rested limply on his right hip, benignly belying the deadly weapon it was._

_"They're coming, my love. It's only a matter of time before Malak betrays us. I think that he will time it for when the Jedi are on the bridge to confront you and I. That way, he will kill not only us, but members of the Council as well." an ice-blue haired and amethyst-eyed woman in armor said softly, coming up to stand beside him, one armored gauntlet holding her helm while the other reached out to touch her lover's arm. "What shall we do?"_

_"Exactly as we planned, Riven." the man replied softly, and Riven Mystes, his lover and top general, glared at him angrily._

_"Exactly as_ **_you_ ** _planned, not_ **_we_ ** _! How can you be so sure that you will survive this hare-brained plot of yours?" she hissed, careful to keep her voice low despite her anger, not wanting to worry any of the bridge crew...or tip off any of Malak's spies._

_"The Force has whispered to me, shown me the truth, love. I must be captured and reprogrammed by the Jedi for the galaxy to survive. Besides, don't you want young Bastila with us? And the others I've seen?" the man said gently, and Riven huffed, turning her head to the side, tears beginning to shimmer in her eyes. Seeing this, the man smiled slightly behind his mask and led her from the bridge to his private turbolift. Once they were in their shared quarters, he took her in his arms and stroked her hair soothingly. "This isn't just about surviving Malak, is it?"_

_"I...I don't want..." Riven mumbled tearfully, before looking up at him brokenly, tears running down her cheeks. "I don't want you to forget about me!" With that, she very nearly collapsed into him, crying harder than he had ever seen her cry, save after her destruction of the enemy-and even some allied- fleets above Malachor. Only their love for each other had kept them from being consumed by the darkness, thought they were now tainted, touched by both Light and Dark._

_"You know that will never happen. Even when the Jedi take me away and turn me into someone else, our bond will always be there. My soul will always remember you, even if my mind cannot." the man said firmly and reassuringly, making Riven smile up at him wetly before pulling away his mask and kissing him roughly. The kiss progressed to roaming hands and would have gone further, had the man's personal comm not begun to ping. Sighing, he pulled away from his lover and activated it._

_"Yes, what is it?" he asked calmly, and the voice of his flagship's Admiral replied._

_"My Lord Revan, a large Republic fleet has just jumped into the system. A single small shuttle covered by fighters is enroute here to the_ Absolution. _Shall we engage?" he asked, and Revan closed his eyes briefly while Riven gasped softly and looked at him fearfully._

_"Engage the Republican fleet, Admiral. Do not interfere with the approaching shuttle. It appears a member the Jedi Council itself has come to deal with myself and General Mystes. Clear the corridors between the hanger the Jedi land in and the bridge, then head down to the Auxiliary Bridge. No sense in letting my people get caught in the crossfire." he replied after a long moment, opening his eyes again and looking deep into Riven's. "Also, send Hades Squad down to escort General Mystes from the ship."_

_"No, I won't leave you! I love you!" Riven cried out, grabbing his arm and holding it to her, and he smiled sadly while stroking her cheek._

_"You've been by my side for many years, Riven, ever since we met. Protected me and loved me, even when I asked the worst of you. Now, I need to ask you to do something just as hard as firing the Mass Shadow Generator. I need you to go with Hades Squad and be safe, until such time as I remember enough to call out to you. Find me then, and guide me back to myself. Only when I see you again will my mind be free." he said lovingly, and she nodded sadly, kissing him one last time as the door hissed open to reveal a half dozen Elite Commandoes and a pair of young woman carrying unlit lightsabers in their hands._

_"My Lord, My Lady, the Jedi have arrived. Lacking opposition, they're moving quickly and will be on the bridge in minutes. We need to evacuate you now." one of the "Dark" Jedi said hurriedly, and Revan nodded to her before gently pushing Riven towards them._

_"I will confront the Jedi myself. Please, keep Riven safe until she feels me call. It...may take a while, but know that I will return." he told the members of his most trusted unit, composed of friends who had fought with him for years. The octet looked surprised, and the second of the "Dark" Jedi stepped forward hesitantly._

_"Revan...you're not going to do anything foolish are you? You're just going to beat the Jedi and then meet up with us, yes?" she asked, her voice filled with worry, and he smiled at her sadly._

_"...no. Malak will betray me, and I will be captured by the Jedi, my memories and personality wiped away to be replaced by one they control." his words caused Hades Squad to rustle in worry and anger, but he held up a hand. "It is the Will of the Force that this happen. Unless it does, the galaxy will fall to the True Sith. Please, have faith that I will return. Have I ever broken a promise to any of you?"_

_"No, My Lord." They murmured together, and he smiled tightly._

_"Then neither will this one be broken. Go, quickly, while I head to the bridge. Take Riven to the safe house on Taris. Malak doesn't know about it." Revan ordered, and they bowed before leading a softly crying Riven from the room. Revan swiftly re-masked himself and used the Force to augment his speed, racing to the bridge and taking his place before the viewport once more. Not even a minute later, the bridge blast doors hissed open, and a team of Jedi including Jedi Master Vrook Lamar, Padawan Bastila Shan, and four Jedi Knights charged into the room, lightsabers lit and ready to confront what they assumed to be an ambush, but halted in surprise as they found only Revan, staring out the viewport at the fleet battle underway._

_"They are beautiful, aren't they?" the masked man asked calmly, neither turning to face the Jedi nor moving to defend himself. Flashes illuminated the expanse before him as a Sith interceptor raced past the bridge, pursuing a Republic heavy bomber. Feeling their confusion bleeding into the Force, he elaborated."The stars. So full of light, but in the end even they are consumed by never ending darkness."_

_"Darth Revan! For crimes against the republic and the Jedi Order, I hereby place you under arrest! Come quietly, and the Jedi Order can guide you..." Vrook started to yell, only to be cut off as Revan turned to face him and spoke swiftly._

_"Guide me back to the Light?" he asked bluntly, and the Jedi nodded, making Revan laugh softly, shaking his head. "I never left the Light, Master Vrook, I simply embraced the Living Force. You Jedi, you and the Sith contain yourselves with this nonsense of Light and Dark. The Force is neither of these things, it simply_ is _. It is the intent with which you wield it that decides its alignment. It is we living beings that are Light or Dark or Grey, not the Force."_

_"Liar!" Bastila spat angrily, her grip tight on her lightsaber. "You have been consumed by the Dark Side, Revan!"_

_"You are young and passionate, Bastila Shan." Revan sighed, shaking his head as he gazed at her from behind his mask. "But you lack vision. You believe that simply because you were told something is true, that it is. Tell me, young Knight, what is the Force?"_

_"The Force is the energy field that binds all life in the galaxy together." she responded from rote, and Revan chuckled again with a nod._

_"You answer so swiftly. Ah, I remember memorizing such things, many years ago. However, if it is an energy field, if it is in all life, is it not then, if you will forgive a turn of phrase, a force of nature?" he replied, and Bastila nodded slowly, unsure of where he was going with this. The other Jedi, Vrook included, were all listening with confusion and interest to the Dark Lord's words. Why was he debating philosophy instead of attacking? "So, then, if the Force is nature, how can it be good or evil? How can nature itself have a moral standing? Does it not simply exist? Are not morals the creations of living sentient beings?"_

_He let them stew on it for a moment before he began to recite the Code that he had created and that had guided his life since the Mandalorian Wars began._

_"There is no Dark Side, no Light Side,_

_There is only the Force._

_I do what I must to keep The Balance._

_The Balance is what binds all things together._

_There is no Good without Evil, but Evil must not be allowed to flourish._

_There is Passion, yet Peace._

_Serenetiy, yet Emotion._

_Chaos, yet Order._

_I am the Wielder of the Flame, Protector of the Balance._

_I am the Holder of the Torch, Lighting the Way._

_I am the Keeper of the Flame, Soldier of Balance._

_I am a Paladin of the Force._

_I am one of The Grey."_

_The Jedi appeared to become even more pensive and Revan smiled slightly beneath his mask as he felt the words resonating within her. He had hoped that they would, as he had seen the possibility that lay in their future together. Vrook, however, was nowhere near as receptive, his already poor opinion of Revan poisoning his mind against the Dark Lord's words._

_"Philosophy is not why we are here! Will you come quietly?" he demanded, his words and movements spurring the other Jedi out of their thoughts._

_"...No. I cannot surrender to you. Should I do so, everything I have fought for, all the things I have tried to accomplish, all the good I have failed to do will mean nothing. I must protect this galaxy from threats within and without." the Prodigal Knight said firmly, holding his hand out to the side as his lightsaber flipped off of his belt to smack into the palm. With a snap-hiss recognized the galaxy over, a bright amathyst blade sprang to life in a reverse grip as he fell into the initial stance of Djem-so*. "Come, Jedi! Prove to me your convictions! Show me with your blades!"_

_With a loud cry, the Jedi charged him. Revan waited motionlessly for them, and the moment they crossed an invisible line he struck with blinding speed and ferocity. One of the Knights stared down at the stump where his hand used to be as it, still grasping his lightsaber, fell to the floor. A gesture from Revan sent him flying into a bulkhead, rendering him unconscious._

_Dodging overhead strikes from two more Knights and knocking them aside, he leapt straight up in the air to avoid being cut in half by Vrook. Smirking at the astonished expression on the Jedi's face as he seemed to float in the air, Revan hung there for a moment before planting both of his feet into the aged Master's face, turning it into a springboard to avoid a rather wild overhead cut from Bastila. Flipping backwards through the air, he landed feet first on a bulkhead. Instead of dropping to the ground, he remained there, truly defying gravity as he stood upon the wall as if it were the floor._

_"How is that possible?" one of the Knights breathed, and Revan smiled behind his mask._

_"Nothing is impossible with the power of the Force in Balance. If your Will is strong, you can accomplish anything." he answered, doing a front flip to land on his feet. He took a single step towards the Jedi and vanished, reappearing before them almost instantly to cut another Knight in half at the torso._

_"Bastard!" Vrook shouted, lashing out at him, only to have his blow batted aside by Revan's saber before being thrown into the blast doors along with the only other surviving Knight, leaving Bastila to face Revan alone._

_"He was a spy for Malak, who is waiting for the perfect moment to betray me. I suspect he plans to put an entire broadside of his dreadnaught's cannons into this bridge. This traitor was tasked with ensuring I died, and bringing you to him, Bastila Shan." the Revanchist said calmly, unruffled by the Jedi's curse. He looked at the beautiful brunette and shrugged lightly. "He craves both your body and your battle meditation. He is rather obsessive about it. He desires you and my precious Riven for himself."_

_Bastila nearly threw up at the thought of the traitor getting his hands on her. By all accounts, he was the most cruel of the former Jedi, rivaling the ancient Sith in his atrocities. Still, her duty was clear. She attacked once more, double-sided saber a blur of motion as it hummed through the air, though it was clear to Revan she didn't seek his death, only his defeat._

_"Why do you seek to defeat me, but not kill me?" he asked curiously even as they dueled back and forth on the bridge. "Am I not a traitor, evil, unworthy of life? That is what the Jedi say about me, yet you wish for me to live."_

_"Because I understand!" she snapped through gritted teeth as she blocked a powerful blow. Sithspawn, but he was strong! And he had no definite form, switching seamlessly from Djem-so to Soresu, from Ataru to Shii-Cho, Makashi to Juyo in a blur of movement and skill that was pushing her to her absolute limit just to try and stay even with him. And she got the feeling he was hardly trying._

_"What do you understand?" came the reply as Revan took a rapid step back to avoid a stab._

_"I understand that the war was hard on you, on the front lines like you were! I understand that you saw atrocities, and had to do horrible things to ensure the Republic and Jedi Order survived the Mandalorian onslaught! I understand that it destroyed you inside, led you away from the Light! I want to bring you back!"_

_"Why?" he asked simply, neither confirming nor denying her opinions on his reasons and motives._

_"Because I..." she started to say with a reflexive blush, but Revan's eyes widened and he shouted "Look out!" even as he lashed out with the Force, sending her flying across the room, through the blast doors, and into the hallway before the bridge exploded around him._

"All hands, abandon ship, abandon ship! Darth Malak's flagship is firing on us! Abandon ship, abandon ship!" _the intercom barked as alarms blared, and the ship shuddered again. Coughing, Bastila got to her feet and staggered inside the bridge once more. Her eyes squinted, fighting against the smoke and fumes to spot her foe. The bridge was in flames, consoles blown out, and emergency shutters were slammed tightly across several gaping holes. Master Vrook was groaning, fighting his way to the waking world, while the Jedi that had been thrown into the wall with him...her eyes shied away from the enormous bloodspatter and the shredded corpse. The now-one handed Knight that was the first to be beaten by Revan was simply gone, either vaporized or having been dragged out into space through the shuttered hole where his body had been._

_"Revan?" she shouted into the chaos, and stretched out with the Force when she heard nothing, searching for his presence. Sighing in relief as she found it, though it's weakness worried her, she followed it to find the Dark Lord in a crumpled heap against a bulkhead, blood steadily staining his robes even through his armor. She gasped in horror and shock at the sight of several jagged pieces of metal sticking from his body, and felt his presence growing weaker by the moment. Moving fast, fueled by her desperation to save his life, she yanked the metal shards out and placed her hands on him before submerging herself in the Force, deeper than she had ever gone before. The Force felt her urgency to save the life of the man before him, and a torrent of energy whipped through her and into him, healing his wounds. Unbeknownst to either of them, the Force also created a bond between the pair's minds, aware that it would be needed for the Balance to be maintained soon enough. It watched as the young woman staggered to her feet and half dragged the injured man from the room, even as the ship continued to be bombarded by cannon fire. It watched as Jedi Master and Council Member Vrook joined them, and the pair hurried through the ship until they reached their shuttle and launched, racing towards the Republic fleet. Satisfied that its Paladin would live, the Force settled down to wait for him to call out to it once more. Soon, the balance would be restored. Soon._

**_###############################################################_ **

Republican Army Scout Sergeant Gael Nightgrace woke with a start, sitting upright rapidly and looking around. After a moment, he recognized where he was. His bunk in the _Hammerhead-_ class cruiser _Endar Spire_. Running his hand over his face, he sighed heavily. These dreams had started not long ago, and varied wildly from first person as Revan, third person, and first person of whom he assumed was Bastila Shan, though he had only met the woman once and had hated her immediately. She was convinced that she was superior to everyone around her simply because she had Battle Meditation and was a Jedi. Ha! If she was so great, this war would've been over already and he could go home to Deralia.

 _Home!_ he snorted in contempt at the thought. He had no home to return to, not really. Though he was a Scout, he had not always been "respectable" and still wasn't. In fact, he was a former criminal, captured during an attempt to smuggle weapons to a Sith-sympathizing resistance group on Sullust. Of course, he had had no idea that they were Sith sympathizers, but did the Courts care? Of course not! Off to prison with him, until the Jedi had decided to "rehabilitate" him and make use of his many skills and linguistic abilities in the military.

Shaken from his thoughts as the ship shuddered and alarms began to blare, he shot to his feet and began throwing his light-weight, standard issue Scout Armor on hastily. The ship shuddered again as he finished preparing and sheathed his vibrosword and sniper rifle in their proper places on his back. Spinning to the door, he was reaching for the key pad to open it when it hissed open, revealing one Trask Ulgo standing there in armor, looking at him in surprise.

"Looks like you managed to get yourself ready fast, Nightgrace." the man said, and Gael rolled his eyes in annoyance. He couldn't stand the man, who was incapable of making his own decisions, instead following orders without thinking about them. That attitude, in Gael's mind, was losing them the war against Malak. Republic soldiers were useless without someone telling them what to do and how.

"Whatever, Ulgo, just move it!" he snapped, pushing the younger man aside as he moved swiftly into the hallway. Eyes flicking slightly as he called the mental image of the ship's schematics to mind, he headed for the bridge.

"Where the hell are you going?" Ulgo shouted, grabbing his shoulder. Gael glared and swatted his arm away before starting again.

"They're here for that Jedi, aren't they? She's on the bridge looking pretty and acting high and mighty, so we have to go save her." he shot back over his shoulder, breaking into a jog as the ship shuddered again, heavily. Ulgo followed after him, reprimanding him for not showing proper respect to their mission's commander. Not that he paid any attention to the man's words.

 _"Attention, this is Acting-Captain Carth Onasi! The ship has been boarded by Sith troopers and several Dark Jedi! Most of the bridge crew is dead. All crew, abandon ship, abandon ship!"_ a voice spilled from the intercom, and Gael cursed _. Figures_! Still, he hadn't mentioned the Jedi's status, so to the bridge it was.

"Move it, Ulgo!" he barked, drawing his vibrosword and activating it, enjoying the almost imperceptible high-pitched whine of the weapons high-speed vibration.

Racing towards the bridge, the pair encountered only light resistance that was easily dispatched by the pair of them, though Gael was far more effective a combatant. While Ulgo did things by The Book, Gael plunged directly into the heart of conflict with abandon, vibrosword snaking out to bite and cut at his opponents as they tried futilely to shoot him. Ulgo had never seen anyone who wasn't a Jedi or a Dark Jedi move so fast in his life. Bursting onto the bridge, they cut down the Sith troopers besieging the few remaining bridge crew, making short work of them.

"Sergeant! I'm I glad to see you!" a brown-haired man with a lieutenant's rank badge said, coming over to them while holstering his dual blaster pistols. Following him was a young woman with vibrant red hair and bright green eyes, and a young Mon Cal. "Lieutenant Carth Onasi, this is Lieutenant Diana Moonshadow, and Ensign Akmar."

"Sirs, ma'am, I take it the Jedi already abandoned ship?" Gael asked with a nod, and Carth nodded in turn. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes and mutter some unkind words, Gael instead said. "Sir, I recommend that the Ensign use the remaining bridge escape pod, as many of the hallways in the ship are so hot he, as a Mon Cal, would be in exceptional risk traveling through them. Ulgo and myself will escort the rest of you to the port side escape pod deck."

The officers nodded, and the young Mon Cal hastened to the remaining bridge escape pod, strapped himself in, and jettisoned. However, instead of leading the rest to the escape pods immediately, Gael moved to the Captain's console and, ignoring the bloodstain and gore that used to be said Captain, began typing commands into the ship's computer. The ship groaned before turning further into the enemy fleet and accelerating.

"What did you do, Nightgrace?!" Ulgo demanded as said man rejoined them and began leading them from the bridge. Gael contemplated ignoring him, but figured that would just give other people a bad impression, and it would be fun to see their faces.

"I set the reactor and remaining munitions to overload and self-destruct, then sent the ship towards the largest concentration of enemy ships. The result ought to be...illuminating."

Lieutenant Moonshadow giggled softly while Carth chuckled briefly at the play on words, before the group turned a corner and found themselves facing a single Dark Jedi.

"Lieutenants Onasi and Moonshadow, please leave this to us. Get into that escape pod." Gael said calmly, readying his vibrosword to fight. Unbeknownst to him, and the other Republicans, the Dark Jedi recognized his former leader, and narrowed his eyes. Why was Revan here, still alive? Darth Malak had declared him killed by the Jedi, and thus had destroyed the _Absolution_ to try and kill the Jedi in revenge. He allowed the two bridge officers into the escape pod, which launched quickly. Either the fleet or the ground forces would pick them up, so it was no concern of his.

"So, what are you doing here, Darth Revan?" the Dark Jedi asked casually, and Gael stared at him blankly, though there was a tickling sensation in the back of his mind.

"My name is Gael Nightgrace, Sergeant, Republican Army, Onyx Scouts squad." he replied in confusion, though with a hint of pride. The Onyx Scouts were the best and brightest of the Army Scouts. "I'm not Revan, and certainly no Darth."

"Oh, how interesting." the Dark Jedi said, raising his eyebrows in surprise before his face twisted into a dark smirk. "So, the great and powerful Dark Lord of the Sith got his mind wiped by the Jedi trash! Oh, this is just too rich!" He began to chuckle darkly, and Gael stared at him with confusion and no small amount of contempt.

"Look, nutball, I could care less what spice you're on, but you're out of your franging mind. Kindly die now!" Gael hissed, flipping his sword instinctively into a reverse grip and charging with apparent suicidal disregard for his safety.

"Damn it, Nightgrace!" Ulgo shouted, opening fire on the Dark Jedi with his blaster. "You just had to do it-urk!"

His impending lecture was cut off as the Dark Jedi's lightsaber spun through the air, cutting him in half at the waist before returning to the man's hand just in time to catch a blow from Gael's weapon across its shimmering length. The Dark Jedi raised his eyebrows when the vibrosword wasn't immediately cut in half. A cortosis*- laced vibrosword? Those were hard to come by.

"So, despite your memories being taken, you still retain your old preference for Djem-so and Juyo, Revan. Tell me, can you best me without the Force and your lightsabers?" the Dark Jedi sneered, flexing as he applied significant pressure onto his former Lord. "Can you even survive without your precious Riven protecting you? You know Lord Malak will find her and take her eventually!"

"Oh shut up!" Gael spat in loathing, the other man's words causing a inferno of anger to flash through him. Rather suddenly, the other man roared in pain as the bones of one of his arms shattered audibly, and pulled away hastily, cradling it to himself. Gael, taking advantage of his distraction, struck out with his vibroblade, severing the man's sword-arm at the elbow. As the Dark Jedi fell to his knees clutching the stump, he brought his blade back around in a sweeping slash that beheaded him. As the black-robed body crumpled to the ground, a heavily breathing Gael dropped to one knee clutching his head, images that he couldn't forget, but had never experienced.

_Ice-blue hair blowing in the breeze. Bright amethyst eyes sparkling with laughter and light. A delicate mouth twisted into an amused and playful smirk. The fingers of one hand, beckoning. A training saber in the other, tip flicking slightly in her excitement._

_"C'mon, Rev! Show me how much better your Djem-So is than my Soresu!" the girl said with a teasing laugh._

_"C'mon Riven, you know that Revan could beat both of us without drawing his second saber. Why get yourself bruised unnecessarily?" a young man called lazily from where he was laying beneath a tall tree, shaggy light brown hair drifting in the faint breeze._

_"She might be able to beat me this time, Alek." Gael chidded the other boy gently, shaking his head in amusement as Allek rolled his eyes heavenward. "Granted, it's unlikely, but...WOAH!"_

_Gael ducked beneath an annoyed swipe of Riven's training saber, laughing as he continued to dance away from the irate young woman's attacks._

Shaking himself from the memories, resolving to think on them later, Gael searched the dead Dark Jedi's body, taking the credits, comlink, and weapons he had on him, including the lightsaber. Doing the same to Ulgo, he staggered to his feet and hastened to the nearest escape pod. Strapping himself in, he heard the ship's computer announce over the intercom.

_"Warning. Impact imminent. Warning. Impact imminent. Anti-matter reactor core unstable. Explosive meltdown inevitable. Abandon ship. Abandon ship."_

"Damn good advice..." Gael grumbled to himself, buckling the last strap down and slapping the release mechanism. The hatch slid shut with a hiss and a thunk, before he was thrown against his restraints as the escape pod was blown free of the ship and activated its thrusters, sending him hurtling towards Taris at high velocity. Watching the readouts, he was relieved to see that his reentry would be stable as long as nothing went wrong. Everything was going just fine.

Unfortunately, he spoke to soon.

**_###############################################################_ **

Unbeknownst to him, one Darth Malak was thinking something rather similar, a fact that would have disgusted and infuriated both of them. Lounging in his throne on the bridge of the dreadnaught _Leviathan_ in his preferred deep red armor, his metal lower jaw (which he had received after Revan had destroyed his real jaw, as Malak had made the mistake of trying to rape Riven) gleaming dully in the light of the bridge, he was every inch the psychotic and decadent Dark Lord the galaxy saw him as. His sense of satisfaction was born from the fact that the _Endar Spire_ seemed to be moving to fall in with his fleet, indicating the bridge was secured. Any minute now, he should be hearing from his forces aboard reporting as such...

"My Lord, the Republican ship has just launched another pair of escape pods, and reports from an assault team indicate that the ship is clear. They're proceeding to the bridge now." his flag admiral reported, and Malak's satisfied look transformed into a frown of annoyance.

"What do you mean, Admiral Karath? The ship is moving to fall into formation with the fleet as we speak!" he growled, reaching into the Force to crush this incompetents throat, but before he could kill the man, a sensor officer shouted across the bridge.

"Admiral, My Lord! The enemy's reactor core is spiking violently! It's going to go critical in moments!"

Karath's eyes widened and he spun to the bridge as a whole.

"All ships, evasive action! The _Endar Spire_ is making a ballistic suicide run! If it's reactor goes critical we all die! Helm, emergency power to thrusters! Get us out of the blast radius!" he shouted, and the _Leviathan_ groaned audibly and shook as its powerful engines went from standby to emergency power instantly. The massive ship accelerated at an impressive rate for its size even as the helmsman very nearly ripped his joysticks from the console due to the amount of force he was exerting on them to bring the flagship up and away from the impending doom.

All around them, the fleet was in chaos. Fighters were racing away from the blast zone as fast as their tiny engines could take them, while capitol ships were simultaneously trying to get away and avoid smashing into each other. Unfortunately, several failed, and no less than a half-dozen dreadnaughts shattered amidst gouts of flame as they slammed into one another at full speed. Even more ships were increasing their fire on the _Endar Spire_ , hoping to sink the ship before it reached them, but with the safety locks of the core disabled and all power being diverted to the engines and shields, it was a futile effort. Many of the smaller escort frigates that protected the dreadnaughts were destroyed in the chaos as well, blown apart in an instant by desperate gunners intent on destroying the onrushing death, not even given time to clear the gunner's sights.

**_###############################################################_ **

The _Hammerhead-_ class Republic Cruiser is the largest and most powerful ship in the Republic fleet. Capable of standing toe to toe with Sith Dreadnaughts, it was bristling with weapons and powerful engines. This, of course, required a powerful power source. A type-five antimatter reactor core, the most powerful-and volatile- in all the galaxy. A type three antimatter reactor going critical is capable of stripping the atmosphere from a planet.

A type five going critical would shatter a planet.

As they were hundreds of thousands of miles away from the nearest planet, Taris, it was undamaged. The Sith fleet, however, was not. Far from it. Dozens of dreadnaughts and their contingents of soldiers, heavy armor, fighters, bombers, and Dark Jedi vanished in an instant, reduced to their base molecules in a single searing moment. Tens of thousands of Sith personal perished in an instant, and many more ships besides were heavily damaged. Only the _Leviathan_ , having been closer to the rear of the fleet, escaped unscathed, and Malak roared with rage he had not felt since Riven had escaped his grasp after he had betrayed his former Master, Revan. Lashing out with the Force, he choked the life out of a half dozen of his bridge crew before whirling to Admiral Karath.

"ADMIRAL!" he thundered, the air around him literally vibrating with his rage. "DEPLOY ALL AVAILABLE UNITS TO THE SURFACE! I WANT THEIR HEADS ON MY DESK! BRING BASTILA SHAN TO ME ALIVE!"

With that, he turned and swept from the room, ignoring the bowing and scraping of his minions. He needed to meditate on the Dark Side, let his rage fuel him. When Bastila Shan was brought to him, he would break her, body and soul, and make her his slave. Then the galaxy would fall before him, and he would do what Revan could not.

He would rule over everything and everyone.

**_**_###############################################################_** F _ **

Gael cried out in pain as the shockwave slammed into his escape pod, tossing it like a cork as it began to spin wildly out of control.

 _"Warning. Thrusters damaged. Warning. Trajectory displaced. Warning. Impact imminent."_ the soft female voice of the escape pod's computer said sweetly, and Gael gritted his teeth as he saw the ground looming closer. This was going to hurt!

The escape pod struck the ground like a hammer and skidded, destroying several derelict buildings as it plowed through their supports, before finally grinding to a halt. Gael, head pounding and eye blurring from getting shaken so much and bouncing off of the pod's walls freed himself from his harness and staggered drunkenly to the hatch. Keying it open, he heaved himself out and collapsed on the ground.

 _Gotta...keep moving. Can't let...Sith find me._ he thought to himself blearily, dragging himself forward with his forearms, only to collapse again. Rolling onto his back, the last thing he saw and heard before everything faded into darkness was a sweet and beautiful voice, one from his dreams, calling out to him desperately, and by some instinct he murmured the name.

_"Riven..."_

**_###############################################################_ **

And that, as they say, is that. Obviously, this story is going to be AU (Alternate Universe) while still following the basic plot of the game.

*Djem-so/Shien: Form V. An exceptionally aggressive lightsaber form, which instead of focusing on taking advantage of openings in an enemies defenses, _creates_ them and _then_ takes advantage of them. (An example would be Luke Skywalker against Darth Vader in _Return of the Jedi_ , or Anakin Skywalker vs Count Dooku in _Attack of the Clones_ )

*Shii-Cho: Form I. The building block to all lightsaber forms, and the oldest known form. A form of balanced defense and offense. Taught to all Jedi and Sith as their first form in their respective Academies. (not used exclusively, as it is a basic and training form, its movements and style is usually used as filler for other forms.)

*Soresu: Form III. The basis of Djem-so/Shien, which were created by former Soresu practitioners who thought the form was to passive. Soresu focuses purely on defense, making counter strike only when an opening is presented. (This form is used by Obi-wan Kenobi in all of his movie appearances). Also referred to as the "Circle of Protection." Ideally, a master of Soresu's Circle is impenetrable.

*Ataru: Form IV. An extremely fast lightsaber style, focusing on acrobatics and use of the Force as opposed to straight-up melee. (A fine example of Ataru is Master Yoda in _Attack of the Clones_ against Count Dooku, and _Return of the Sith_ against Palpatine)

*Makashi: Form Two. Developed entirely for use against other lightsaber-wielding opponents, it is a form of elegance, grace, and precision as opposed to strength and aggression. A fencing style, essentially. (Obsolete after the creation of blasters, due to its total uselessness against ranged attacks. elements, however, are integrated into all other styles for use against enemy swordsmen. Count Dooku in _Attack of the Clones_ and _Revenge of the Sith_ uses this style EXCLUSIVLY.)

*Juyo: Form VII. The Ferocity Form. Referred to as "the most aggressive of all forms", it is to attacking what Soresu is to defending. Described as "Chaotic and Erratic", it is said that no single opponent can withstand a master of Form VII for long. (A perfect example is Darth Maul from _A Phantom Menace_ , who used Juyo to great effect, allowing him to force Qui-Gon Jin and Obi-Wan Kenobi to stay defensive, keeping them from making use of the openings Juyo is prone to leaving. It's fast-paced assault also allowed him to slay Qui-Gon Jin, who was respected as one of the top five swordsmen of his time)

Cortosis: An extremely rare allow that is resistant, highly resistant, to the kind of plasma used to form a lightsaber's blade, effectively allowing the wielder of the weapon to fight on par with a lightsaber-wielder. Provided, of course, that they are fast enough to block the lightsaber-wielder's weapon. Found in rare and ancient Sith and Jedi armors, as well as a limited number of vibroswords.


	2. Restoration

**Just as a fair forewarning, Riven is kind of kinky as hell, and a little bit of a nymphomaniac. Jedi repression for years makes for fascinating _desires_. :3**

**_ ####################################### _ **

Paladin of the Force

Chapter Two

Restoration

**_ ####################################### _ **

"Move it! Hades, get My Lord back to the safehouse. Asha, Sian, you two stay with me, we need to go pick up the other two Republic officers." Riven ordered, wanting desperately to go with her fallen lover, but well aware of the fact that Malak-who had once been her second closest friend, Alek- would do anything to get his hands on the surviving Republicans. And, given that the other two were officers, there was a chance they would describe Revan to the Sith, and Malak would recognize the description.

"Aye, General!" the captain of Hades snapped a salute and led her team, two of whom were carrying Revan between them, away from the crash zones. The two Grey Jedi followed Riven, dashing with Force-enhanced speed towards the impact sites of the other two Republic officers. They arrived just in time to see the male and female pair being hauled away by a platoon of Sith soldiers.

"Damnit! Asha, Sian, we're getting them back!" Riven hissed, and the two exchanged looks.

"General, they might become liabilities if Lord Revan remembers who he is. They could put him at risk..." Asha said respectfully, but Riven glared at her, her worry for her lover overriding anything else, including manners.

"And if they are interrogated and describe Revan, Malak will know he is here and alive! I will not risk Revan's life, and if these two prove a threat to him _I_ will kill them myself! Now go!" she barked, and the pair saluted reflexively before drawing their purple lightsabers and igniting them. Riven smiled tightly as she readied her own blade. Taking a deep breath, she nodded to the other two, who spun around the corner and lashed out in the Force, throwing two of the Sith into the wall. Spinning lightsabers decapitated another pair before landing back in their owners' hands to bat aside blaster bolts as Riven jumped over them, landing before the surprised Sith and cutting them down. The soldiers, though well trained, were helpless again the trio of elite veterans, and quickly fell.

"Kriff, are we glad to see you!" the male of the pair said loudly, only to be shushed by all four females. "What?"

"Carth, you idiot, there could be more of them around! Do you really want them to hear us?" the female whispered harshly, and he snorted at her.

"Please, Diana. Anyone nearby would have heard the fighting and come to investigate already. There is no one around!" he said with a touch of arrogance, waving off their concern as if it were a fly, and Riven growled. She hated this man already. He reminded her of Malak, back towards the end of the Mandalorian War. Self-confidence to the point of stupidity and arrogance. That kind of attitude got good men and women killed. Gripping him by the throat, she spun and slammed him into a wall, forcing the air from his lungs with a painful thud.

"Listen, you little pissant!" she snarled in her 'General' voice. "I don't have time to properly _educate_ a jumped up little shit like you, but by the Force I can make a start of it! Now you're going to listen to the sensible people here and shut your trap before we leave you to the Sith! You get me?" When he did nothing but mumble, she pulled him away from the wall and slammed him into it again, causing some dust to fall down onto them from above. "I said: YOU GET ME, SOLDIER?"

"Ma'am, crystal clear, ma'am!" he coughed, and she growled in satisfaction before dropping him and turning to the crimson-haired young woman, who instinctively straightened to stand at attention.

"Lieutenant, identify and report!" she barked.

"Ma'am, Lieutenant Diana Moonshadow, Fighter Coordinator, _Endar Spire,_ 5th Battle Fleet, Republic Navy!" the green-eyed girl, who couldn't have been a day over 23, saluted sharply. Gesturing to her fallen companion, she continued. "Lieutenant Carth Onasi, of the same. We were stationed on the _Endar Spire_ when we ran into the Sith Fleet. Intel said they weren't here before we left."

"Then your intel is terrible or compromised, because the Sith Fleet has been here for nearly a month, waiting. Was there anything special about your ship or mission?" Riven inquired, and Moonshadow nodded.

"Yes, ma'am. We were escorting Knight Bastilla Shan to the rest of the 5th Battle Fleet." she answered truthfully and somewhat vaguely, and Riven's eyes narrowed and she nodded grimly.

"I see. The Fifth Fleet is preparing to assault Korriban. Her Battle Meditation* is second only to General Mystes'. That asset would change the tide of the war." Riven said, amused internally by referring to herself in third person and by the shock on the girl's face at her knowledge of a secret Republic plan. Cursing mentally, she spun on her heel and began stalking away. "You two, follow me. Looks like we have a Jedi to save before she gets captured and turned by Malak."

Carth opened his mouth to protest, before shutting it again as Diana was already moving to join the powerful blue-haired woman (and who had blue hair, anyway?) leaving him behind. Groaning, he followed the pair, rubbing his throat a little. The woman was strong, very strong to be able to hold him in the air by one hand. She spoke and acted like the seasoned generals and admirals he had observed during his time in the military. Her tone and bearing demanded, and indeed inspired, respect and obedience.

**_ ####################################### _ **

Forty-five minutes later, Riven had led her two companions and the Republican officers to the safe-house Revan had established when his battle fleets had pushed the Mandalorians out of this sector all those years ago. The then-High General was nothing if not careful (in fact, he was often called paranoid) and knew that the probability was very real that he or his loved ones would need a place to hide out. What better place than a planet entirely covered by a city? Amongst a population of the high trillions, who could find a specific few, even dozens?

Of course, "safe-house" was too soft a term, as Diana commented once they got inside. Carth, being the arrogant fool that he was, insisted on inspecting the entire building to ensure it was "safe", leaving Diana alone with Riven, as the latter had gestured for Asha and Sian to keep an eye on Carth.

"This is incredible ma'am!" she said, looking around what was honestly a fortress. Durasteel plating on the inside of the walls, permacrete foundations, cortosis-laced durasteel doors, well-disguised point-defense turrets, even better disguised energy shield generators, and an underground bunker with everything from spare lightsabers to light assault hovercraft to main battle tanks. "I mean, you could take over the planet with all of this!"

"Well, not only this. The hanger with the assault-interceptors and heavy bombers is about five blocks that way." Riven said dryly, point down an adjoining tunnel. Diana looked at her with wide eyes, and she shrugged. Either the girl would prove trustworthy and this information wouldn't matter...or she would be dead, and it would matter even less. "My lover, before he vanished six months ago, set this up as a safe house for me and our fellows should things ever go south."

"He sounds like a very wise man, though all this seems a little extreme. Who was he?" Diana asked softly, and Riven gazed at her impassively for a long, long moment, probing her with The Force. She seemed trustworthy, but specific scans would be needed.

"Tell me, what do you think of Revan, the Jedi High-General, and Riven, his closest ally and top officer?" she asked casually instead of answering, and reached into Diana's mind as the girl replied, surprised.

"Well, they saved the Republic from the Mandalorians. If they hadn't defied the Jedi Council and joined the war, we would have been obliterated by Mandalore the Ultimate's fleets. Besides, I have a younger brother that joined the Sith, and he got high enough in rank to find out why they betrayed the Republic before dying on Revan's flagship when Malak betrayed Revan. He said that Riven, Revan, and Malak found what they call the True Sith, the Sith Empire of the Great Hyperspace War, in the Unknown Regions. That they're attacking the Republic to strengthen it in the fire's of war, or replace it with something strong enough to stand and fight."

"Very interesting..."Riven murmured, sensing the truth blazing in Diana's mind like a sun, as well as her deep respect for both Riven and Revan, as well as (here Riven smirked internally in amusement) a truly massive crush on Revan and, to her momentary surprise, a smaller one on her. That wasn't all that surprising, half of the Republic had been crushing on one of them or the other. War heroes, especially _successful_ war heroes, were always fodder for fantasies. Add in the mysteriousness of their natures, from Riven's deep hood and shadowed face, to Revan's ever-present mask, and you had every soldier in the field and civilian watching the Holonet lusting after you. "And what do you think of the one they call Malak, the former Jedi Knight Alek Squinquargesimus?"

The raw hatred, betrayal, and anger that flowed through the girl made Riven actually rock back a step. She hated Malak as much as Riven herself did, something the former General didn't know was possible.

"That bastard betrayed everything Revan stood for!" the fire-haired girl growled, clenching her fists. "Maybe in the beginning he wanted to do good, but he enjoys being Sith far too much! Look at what he did to Telos IV!"

Riven flinched heavily, remembering the pain and anguish she had felt in the Force as her battle fleet had arrived to help secure the planet, only to find Malak's squadron glassing the planet. Oh, how the bastard had suffered when Revan caught wind of his actions. Only their past friendship and Riven's pleas had spared the psychopath from the full-brunt Dark Lord's all-encompassing anger. As it was, he had been in a coma for a month and needed his lower jaw replaced...again.

Truthfully, Riven greatly regretted begging her Master and lover to spare their old friend. The cancer known as Malak had destroyed the reckless and arrogant, but kind and playful boy known as Alek. There was nothing left to spare but the shadow of a man consumed by jealousy, envy, hatred, and deceit.

"What would you say if I told you that both of them were still alive, bidding their time to return and crush Malak for his betrayal? What if I told you they were on Taris as we speak, gathering followers?" she asked after a long, long moment of silence, and Diana stared at her. The former General could literally feel the cogs turning in the intelligent girl's mind, and prayed that this went well. If not, a promising young woman would be dead, and that meant the man, Onasi, would be dying as well. Not that he would be a great loss...

"I would ask them what their intentions were after defeating Malak, and whether they plan to inform the Republic of the threat from the True Sith, or simply destroy the Republic for their own power." Diana said carefully, eyes narrowed slightly as her hand drifted down to rest on the butt of her blaster, making Riven smile tightly. The girl was smart, and clever. Almost too clever, so this would have to be delicate.

"Their intentions are to kill Malak, reclaim control of their forces, and save the Galaxy, however they have to do that." she said finally, and Diana nodded slowly in response, mind flitting from thought to thought swiftly. Finally, she nodded again and removed her hand from the butt of her blaster.

"And then I would say that it sounds like a worthy cause. The Republic is corrupt and weak, that much is for certain. I joined it to fight Malak's Sith Empire, not yours...General." she said softly, and Riven smiled at her, relieved.

"I'm glad you've decided to remain level-headed, even after finding out who I was. So, you will help us?" she asked, and the red-head smiled back shyly. Now that the tenseness of the situation had left, she was realizing that she was in the presence of one of her idols, and that the handsome hero she had joined the military for was here too.

"Umm...General Mystes? Is the High-General...that is to say, is Revan...?" she stammered, and Riven resisted the urge to role her eyes again before replying.

"Yes, he is here, but as of right now he has no idea who he is. Let me explain..." she responded, and proceeded to do so. She explained the True Sith, about the true cause behind the Mandalorian Wars, about Revan's visions of the feature (with some minor editing), about how the Jedi Council wiped his mind blank. The young Lieutenant's faith in the Republic, already weak due to its corruption and her own brother's defection, was shattered as her belief in the Jedi's goodness was destroyed.

"I can't believe it..." she breathed, shaking her head in mingled anger and sorrow. "That goes against everything the Jedi are supposed to stand for, especially after he went out of his way to save their lives! Are we even going to bother saving Bastila now?"

"Yes, of course!" Riven replied, shocked at the question. Diana shot her a look, and Riven understood why she had asked. "It wasn't her fault that they did what they did. In fact, from what I gather, she argued strongly against it. The Council is too afraid of losing their power and their lives. That's why they hid during the Mandalorian Wars. That's why Rev and the rest of us had to go rogue."

"The Republic would have been obliterated long before the True Sith made their move, General, I've no doubt about that. We needed Revan and his Revanchist to survive. The Council refused to see it, I guess." Diana agreed, sounding sad and disappointed. Shaking her head, she clapped her hands and smiled at Riven. "Well, General, shall we go check on the galaxy's savior?"

"You just want to ogle at him out of his armor." Riven grumbled good naturedly, laughing softly as the young officer immediately started blushing heavily and stammering denials. "Oh, relax, I'm not going to stab you with my lightsaber or something. I don't mind all that much, to be honest. Rev is too great a man for only one woman to handle. Force knows I tried for a time."

Shaking her head at the questioning look the other woman was directing at her, Riven continued. "Remember not to call me General around here, or even Riven. Call me "My Lady" if you're being formal, or Myst if you aren't. Carth maybe be an idiot, but he seems the type to jump to correct conclusions every once in a while."

"Of course, My Lady. You seem rather laid back for a General and powerful former Jedi, if you don't mind me saying." Diana commented, and Riven snorted in amusement.

"Revan was never big on military formality. He said that since we were never really part of the Republic military in the first place, we shouldn't be treated as high-ranking officers. Of course, then the Senate heard about that comment and made him Supreme Commander of Republican Armed Forces, much to his chagrin. He was happier leading just the Revanchist..."

"The best of leaders are happier not being in charge. They don't crave power, or glory, or recognition." Diana commented softly, and Riven hummed in agreement as she lead the girl from the room and back to the upper floors, where they met an irritated pair of Revanchist and the source of their irritation, Carth Onasi.

"Why are we wasting time here? We need to retrieve Knight Shan and get of this planet, and back to 5th Fleet." he snapped, and Riven narrowed her eyes at him, considering her reply.

"This entire planet is overrun by Sith, Onasi. We need a plan, we need information, and we need to stay unnoticed. You, unfortunately, are very easy to notice, and not in a good way. You're going to need to ditch the pilot suit. Not only is it ugly as Sith, its distinctly Republican." she responded coldly as if to a stupid child, before looking at Diana, deliberately ignoring a spluttering Carth. "Diana, I need to go check on _him_ , alright? You go with Asha, Sian, and Onasi. Get him a change of clothes and some more generic gear. We'll meet later and discuss an actual plan later on, alright?"

"Of course ma'am, as you say. C'mon Carth, let's go." Diana responded with a salute, grabbing the protesting pilot by the arm and hauling him away, the two Revanchist Force-wielders following with an air of amused approval at her actions as she chastised the pilot for his stupidity. Satisfied, Riven took a deep breath and ran a hand through her cobalt hair, looking at the stairs that would take her to her lover. Readying herself, she slowly began to ascend.

**_ ####################################### _ **

_"How can you do this, Masters? Wipe his mind clean and create a new personality? That is of the Dark Side!"_

_"Silence, Knight Shan! We are following the Light Side by sparing his life!"_

_"How can you say that when you are destroying his personality, his memories, everything that makes him who he is? His body will be alive, but a body does not make the person! This is murder, and you're killing that man, who saved my life and those of tens of thousands of others, as surely as if you slit his throat now! I will have no part in this evil!"_

_There was the sound of angry footsteps on stone echoed for a moment before a door slammed shut, and the voices resumed._

_"She will need to be watched carefully, she always did have Revan-istic leanings, even if she never left to join his Revanchist."_

_"Watched, she will be. Now, the mind-wipe we must perform. Create a loyal personality, we must. Gone, Revan will be. A mere former smuggler, he will think himself."_

_"Let us begin then."_

Gael snapped awake, sweating heavily, running a hand over his face as his mind raced. There was a puzzle to be had here, a door that needed unlocking in his mind, but he knew instinctively that he wasn't the one holding the key. No, it was that beautiful woman he had seen before he passed out. He knew her, he was sure of that. She was precious to him, he knew that too. But who was she? And how did they know each other?

Shaking off his thoughts, he looked around his room. Sunlight streamed in through the single window, as well as the sounds of a city's population going about their lives. The hum of airspeeders flashing past, the echoing roar of larger ships touching down and lifting off, the rythmitic thudding of marching soldiers...it all sounded so familiar to him.

"Oh, you're finally awake." a soft voice said gently from the doorway, and he looked round to see the same beautiful, cobalt-haired woman from his crash landing standing there, smiling happily as she gazed at him, and he smiled back warmly by reflex. He _knew_ her, knew that she was his friend, knew she was important...but how, and why? Images, memories, and sensations he didn't remember experiencing began to flash through his mind, though he tried to ignore them in favor of listening to her beautiful voice. "My friends and I spirited you away to this hideout of ours, once we realized who you were. Fortunately, we managed to get those two Navel officers you launched near as well, though it was a bit harder to do."

"I...thank you." Gael gritted out as his headache continued to grow, and she drew closer to him. "Do...do I know you, miss? I feel like I do...no, I know that I do, but I can't remember why! Who are you to me?"

"...I had meant to ease you into this, but it seems you're too strong-willed for that, even behind that fake personality." she smiled in an almost bittersweet fashion, her voice soft and sweet, sitting on the side of the bed and reaching out with one gentle hand to stroke his cheek. "My name is Riven Mystes, Grey Paladin, General, Second in Command , and most importantly friend and lover, to My Lord Revan, High-General of the Revanchist and Supreme Commander of Republic Armed Forces. And you...you, my Master and love, have finally returned to me."

With that, she leaned into him and kissed him lovingly. Gael froze as the kiss registered, and then it felt like something broke in his mind. Something did, really. His chains were broken. He was free. He tore his mouth from hers, screamed as his mind broke and reformed, personalities vied for power, but one won out, and all became as it should have been.

The facade that was Gael Nightgrace shattered and evaporated as memories long suppressed by both his own power and that of the Jedi Council returned to the fore. He was Riven's lover. A war hero, master strategist, and beloved leader. The most powerful force-wielder of his era. A paragon. A fallen angel. He. WAS. **REVAN!**

He was breathing heavily now, sweating again, but he turned slowly to look with awe and pure joy at the worried but strong face of his First lover, her amethyst eyes shining with love and concern in equal measure, and he breathed her name for the second time in a long time, this time with reverence and knowledge as opposed to unsure delirium.

"Riven...?"

"Yes, it's me love. By the Grace of the Force, we've found our way back to each other at last." she said happily, tears of happiness filling her eyes. A moment later, she found herself flat on her back, covered by her Master and her mouth being plundered roughly by the same. She moaned happily, legs wrapping around his waist and pulling him to her while her hands simultaneously roamed his back and sides, and ran through his hair as they both lost themselves to the sensation of being in each other's arms again after so long. Revan's shirt was off, and Riven's jacket, while her shirt was hiked up to bear her stomach, when the sound of a throat being cleared brought everything stuttering to a halt as they both looked towards the door.

Diana Moonshadow winced at the annoyed, even angry, looks in the eyes of the two people she had sworn to help. She had dealt with Carth, and ditched him at the indoor shooting range, testing out his new pistols under the watchful eyes, and ready weapons, of Hades. It had been amazing, to say the least, to talk to the legendary commando unit that had been Revan's personal unit throughout his entire career, and to whom he had entrusted his beloved friend and lover during his...absence. They had been cold and wary until she had quietly explained (hands held _very_ obviously away from her weapons) that she knew who Riven and Revan really were. It had taken Asha and Sian's personal word that she was speaking the truth to settle them, and they had then sent her up to help Riven with their Lord.

Which is how she came to be interrupting what would no doubt have been a very passionate, and very sweaty, reunion between her two crushes/leaders.

"Forgive me My Lord, My Lady, but Captain Andrea," she said hastily, bowing low as she referred to the leader of Hades. "Sent me to ask if My Lord Revan had been restored to his mind, and to tell him that massive numbers of Malak's Sith are landing to search this region and find us."

"Rev, this is Diana Moonshadow. She was Republic Navy, but she offered us her help." Riven explained quickly, feeling her lover's curiosity and mild attraction to the scarlet-haired and emerald-eyed young woman. Leaning into his ear, she continued huskily. "She also has a crush on both of us, separately and as a couple. She is very beautiful, yes?"

"I'm very pleased to meet you, Ms. Moonshadow. I remember your brother, Leo. Exceptional gunnery officer. Did he make it off of the _Absolution_ in time?" Revan answered the beautiful young woman, covertly observing her with an interested gleam in his eye. She was, as his rather kinky lover had said, exceptionally beautiful. That seemed to run in the family, as her brother had been the object of many a female Sith's lust before Malak's betrayal.

"Yes, My Lord, he sent me one message telling me he was still alive before he went into hiding, probably from Malak's people. You would know better than I where to find him, My Lord." said young woman replied, not rising from her bow, and Revan rolled her eyes slightly. They would need to work on the hero worship, bowing, and scrapping if the girl was going to become one of his lovers.

"Stand up straight, Ms. Moonshadow, and I insist that you address me as Revan in private. My Revanchist Elites never stood on ceremony whenever I could avoid, nor shall you do so. I am simply a soldier like you." he said with impatient warmth in his voice, and Diana got to her feet, blushing, but refused to raise her head, leaving it submissively bent.

"My Lord...Revan, you are no simple soldier. You never were. You would not have been able to do what you did, lead the way you could, earn the loyalty of so many as you have, if you were just another man." she said softly in respectful rebuttal, before her blush depend, and she continued. "If...if My Lord Revan could perhaps call me Diana in private? I...I mean, it's not right for me to address you so casually and ask you not to do the same for me. I'm sorry if I offend!"

Riven, growing affectionately annoyed with the younger girl's stuttering and nervousness before herself and her lover, twitched a finger and the Force to scoop the girl (who eeped rather cutely in shock) off of her feet and deposit her at the foot if the bed on her rear end.

"Sit down and relax. You're making me feel strange when you act like that. We're friends, Diana. We're not Malak, who will kill you for having a free thought. We're not the Republic, who would demote or discharge you for questioning and order or be informal. We are simply Riven and Revan, two more people fighting for the galaxy, just like so many others." she scolded gently, and the girl nodded, finally raising her eyes to look at them directly.

"I will serve you as best I can. Malak needs to be stopped, and the Republic is a danger to the galaxy in its current state." Diana said softly, and Revan cocked his head, regarding her intently, the girl ducking her head slightly but looking up at him through her eyelashes demurely.

"Why are you so quick to turn against the Republic, Diana? Even we of the Revanchist took a year and a half _after_ the Mandalorian War was over to come to that decision. So why so swiftly for you, who was not one of us?" he asked, willing to trust and get clsoe to the girl, providing she had a good answer.

"Because of you two..." she said softly, and her head shot up a moment later, face mortified. "I, I mean because of my brother, and, and you, and Lady Riven, and the corruption! Yes, the Republic's corruption! It had nothing to do with you and Riven, not at all! the Republic needs to be fixed, yes, that's my reason!"

Riven giggled and Revan smirked at the stammering 20-something year old lieutenant's faux pas and attempted recovery, and decided to have some fun as well as dropping some hints.

"That's a damn shame, I was hoping you would like to join us tonight, I had such fun things planned for us and my Master." Riven sighed in faux depression, and Revan nodded solemnly.

"A shame indeed, not to have such a beauty in my bed. Well, nothing for it but to simply soldier on, I suppose." he said sorrowfully, and Diana fell all over herself to apologize and ensure them that she would _love_ to join them, but it was really too soon and might they at least go on a couple of dates first?

"Alright then, tonight you two ladies will join me at the best establishment in this area. I want you to familiarize us with the people in the area Ri, and to get familiar with you, Diana. Date?" Revan said seriously, all joking gone from his tone, and the two women nodded, one eagerly and one with slowness born of shyness. He nodded in response, before wrinkling his nose in distaste."Now, who is in this house? I sense Asha, Sian, and Hades, lovely ladies that they all are, but who is this other presence? I don't recognize him, and his presence...I don't like it."

Giggling at the view of the feared Prodigal Knight and Dark Lord wrinkling his nose like a teenage girl, Diana answered him.

"Lieutenant Carth Onasi. Die-hard Republic loyalist with a major grudge against all things Sith. His family was on Telos IV when that bastard Malak disobeyed your orders and glassed it. Damn good pilot, but incapable of seeing past himself and the Republic's party line." she answered promptly, and Revan's eyes narrowed at the mention of his former best friend's greatest betrayal. Betraying him was one thing, even expected, but too flatten an entire planet just because he could? No, that was far worse.

"I regret not killing that bastard when he tried to rape you, Ri." he growled finally, staring down at his lap, and Diana's eyes widened as she stared at them both. Malak had tried to rape Lady Riven, and he was still alive? Why in the Force's name had that happened?!

"I regret asking you to spare him, my love. It should have been clear to me then that our sweet and laid-back friend Alek was dead, but I clung so desperately to the hope that he could somehow return to us..." Riven agreed sadly, looking down at her own lap, and it struck Diana just how hard this war would be for the two of them. To kill their best friend, their brother in all but blood. To kill former friends and subordinates on their way to him. No matter what crimes he had committed, they would always see that brother inside of him.

"Enough heavy talk My Lord, My Lady!" she chimed in after a moment, voice full of forced cheer as she attempted to lighten the mood, something the pair appreciated. "We have a lot to do, gathering information and such, and there will be hell to pay if my long-dreamt of first date with the pair of you gets ruined! Come on, up we get!"

"Aye, aye, ma'am!" Revan said with a grin and a lazy salute, making the two women giggled at him, though Diana's was cut off by the kiss he laid on her cheek as he slipped out of the bed and hunted around for clothes. Riven snickered at the young woman's dazed look and the hand holding the place his lips had touched, totally forgetting _(Read: Ignoring Conveniently)_ the fact that she had been just as bad at the beginning of her relationship with her Master, back when she had been a mere Padawan, and he her Master in the Jedi sense. Oh, how much she had argued to be taken with him to war, only to be refused time and time again. Finally, she had simply stowed away on a ship and refused to be sent home. Hearing Revan mutter in annoyance, bent over as he rummaged through various compartments for clothes, she admired his ass in appreciation before speaking up.

"Love, I've reacquired your armor and mask-don't ask me how, story is too long for right now-but you can't wear them until later on. For now, I have some standard gear for you. Lightsaber, light armor, your cortosis vibroblade, sniper rifle, and a blaster pistol. Third compartment from the left."

An exclamation of triumph and satisfaction followed shortly thereafter, moments before Revan began to undress without care, intent on getting into his new clothes. Riven looked on appreciatively, while Diana squeaked and covered her eyes, though Riven knew she saw an eye peaking through the gap between two fingers, and snickered softly.

"You might have noticed, my Master isn't big on modesty with lovers, or potential lovers in your case, in the room." she said dryly, and Diana didn't respond, though Riven knew she had heard. Smirking, she watched as Revan settled his gear and checked it over quickly, before nodding in satisfaction and turning back to the two women.

"Lead me to the CIC, Ri, I need to be briefed on the up-to-date." he instructed, stretching out in the Force to brush against the minds of Asha and Sian, who opened willingly to him, the two women's joy at his return shining bright in their Force Signatures.

 _My Lord, you've returned to us at last!_ Asha crowed giddily, and Sian's signature pulsed in smug agreement.

 _Of course he is, he promised us he would, after all._ she reminded her partner and lover, who sent a pulse of agreement into the discussion, and Revan felt himself smile as he followed Riven, glad to be speaking with his old friends and companions again.

_I've missed you ladies as well. Get Hades and meet us in the CIC so we can say hello in person and bring me up to speed. Ditch the Rep, I don't care how, I don't want him listening in._

_Of course, My Lord. I'll send him to his room to 'recover from the stress of recent events', or some such._ Sian acknowledged, as she and Asha both sent a pulse of distaste through the link at the thought of the pilot. It was clear to Revan that Carth hadn't been making any friends.

**_ ####################################### _ **

Five minutes later found Asha, Sian, Hades, Diana, Riven, and Revan standing around a large holotank filled with data and images pertinent to the situation on Taris and to the Revanchist as a whole.

"It is good to see all of you again, my friends. let me properly introduce Diana Moonshadow, formerly Republic Navy, who has joined our cause." Revan announced, beggining the briefing, as he waved a hand at Diana, who blushed and nodded hello. "Diana, let me introduce everyone. The dark-haired, tatooed woman is Asha Frejorn, a former Jedi Knight and Revanchist from Alderaan, who served with me from the beginning of the war."

"Any friend of My Lord's is a friend of mine." Asha smiled, and Diana smiled back hesitantly.

"Beside her is her partner and lover, Sian Kassith of Corellia. We met Sian on Yavin 5 while we were destroying a hidden enemy base there. She had been captured by the Mando's and sent out a call for help through the Force. Asha felt it and, erm, _persuaded_ me to help."

"Nice to meet ya, kid." the Corellian replied, her usually stern demeanor setting her apart from her bubbly lover. Jerking a thumb at Revan, she continued. "Just so ya know, he's hung like a horse. Careful he doesn't break ya."

The room laughed heartily, and the laughter grew as Diana squeaked in embarrassment as she glanced sideways at her crush, eyes drifting for a moment to his crotch before shooting away as her blush deepened.

"Moving on." the next woman, a tall brunette with hazel eyes interjected in amusement, her heavily modified onyx and scarlet armor identifying her as a member of Hades, while her rank tabs gave her the rank of Captain. "My name is Captain Andrea Mesaira, native of Malastare. I command the Hades Commando unit, the most Elite non-Force unit under My Master's command. Behind me are Tamara Inula from Mygeeto, her sister Riana from the same, Moira Tseukon from Ord Mantell, Amanda Walker from Ansion, and Trea Massilu from Dantooine."

She indicated in order to a pair of identical ravenettes, a blonde, another brunette, and a red-head, each wearing the same scarlet-trimmed onyx armor as their Captain. Each nodded in greeting to Diana, whoe returned the gesture, before the focus returned to their leader, who rocked back on his heels and looked around before gesturing to Riven, who immediatly stepped forward and began manipulating the holotable, which immediately was filled with a large, detailed image of the Taris System. The planet Taris itself dominated the majority of the display, with the blood red icons of Sith ships swarming like bees around the planet.

"As you can see, My Lord, there is a large Sith Fleet in orbit, barring any ships from landing on or taking off from the planet. Over the last month or so, many smugglers have tried, but the sheer volume of Sith fire is enough to negate any speed advantage a smuggler ship might possess. After your stunt with detonating the _Endar Spire's_ reactor, Malak has sent out an order for reinforcements, though they've yet to arrive. However, we have reason to believe that once they arrive, if he has not captured Bastila Shan yet, he will bombard the planet to ensure she doesn't escape." she reported in a calm and even tone, despite her personal feelings on the matter.

"Damnit Alek, why can't you just let it go!" Revan growled to himself, staring at the images searchingly, before manipulating it himself. "Here, the 33rd Orbital sector. With a moderately fast ship, we should be able to break through easily. The window won't be open long, though, not once the reinforcements arrive. Continue your briefing, General."

"My Lord." Riven acknowledged, zooming in on the planet to show their region. "Here, My Lord, we can see that Sith ground force presence is very heavy in this area, as their main base of operations for the planet is located here, and due to the massive influx of troops hunting for you and the other survivors of the _Spire_. There base is here," she highlighted a large compound towards the center of the city. Security is decent for stopping the average pirate, but it was laughable for us, it only took us two hours to get in, get what we wanted, and get out. The base is defended with a light shield generator, twenty auto-turrets, and about a hundred grunts. The Sith Governor fancies himself a Sith, but he hasn't earned his lightsaber yet, and likely never will. He is extraordinarily weak, My Lord."

Chuckles went around the table, and Diana couldn't help but feel her awe grow. Was this what it was like to serve the best? They talked so casually of infiltrating an enemy military base and getting back out of it with a host of information in less than two hours. Force, they made it sound like they had gone for a casual stroll!

"What were you able to acquire beyond that?" Revan inquired, and Andrea stepped forward.

"My Lord, we acquired Sith communication protocols, passcodes, guard shifts and positions, as well as data mining the latest R&D reports. They've thought up some very interesting toys we can modify, My Lord." she reported, and Revan smiled at her warmly in satisfaction, pinking her cheeks slightly.

"Excellant, well done Captain. General, the situation on the galactic scale, if you please?"

"As you say, My Lord." Riven manipulated the table again, showing a large and detailed map of the galaxy, including some planets Diana had never seen nor heard of. All the planets were color coded. Red for Sith, Blue for Republic, Grey for Neutral, and Green for Revanchist. "As you can see, Sir, Malak is pushing the Republic hard. With the power of the Battle Star Forge, he is able to overwhelm Republic systems through sheer numbers. As of now, he is less than ten systems from Coruscant, and the Republican Fleets are becoming weaker and weaker. Many of their fleet yards have been destroyed or captured, significantly hampering their ability to replace their ships. I estimate that it will be another six months before they collapse completely and Malak takes Coruscant."

"And the Revanchist?"

"Many escaped to the pre-arranged strongholds, or "converted" to Malak's side, and are providing a steady stream of data. With the current Revanchist numbers, we can easily claim the Star Forge and withdraw with it to our territory before Malak could reinforce the Forge defensive fleets."

"No, no. We need to follow The Plan. Have faith in the Force and in me, Ri." Revan shook his head gently at her frown and opening mouth. Her mouth closed again and her frown deepened while the rest of the room's inhabitants shifted slightly. Revan sighed and looked around at them all. "Everything is going as it was meant to. I have returned, have I not?

"Aye, My Lord, but that was the easy part." Asha said with concern filling her voice. "What is further suggested, however, is incredibly dangerous! Pretending to still be that, that _fake_ mind that they forced on you? Bowing and scraping to the _Jedi Council_? My Lord, please reconsider!"

"I understand where you are coming from, Asha, but remember that everything I am doing now is the Will of the Force. I can change many things as I please, but certain events must happen as it was foretold. I can, for example, bring the Cathari Knight Juhani with me or leave her on Dantooine. I cannot, however, let Bastila Shan die. I can ignore the Jedi Council, but I cannot declare my memories have returned, at least not at first." he said reassuringly, and the table at large grumbled in discontent, making him chuckle warmly. "Your loyalty and pride in me is heartwarming and most welcome, my friends, never doubt that. Believe me when I say I would just as soon never see the Jedi Council again could I avoid it."

"Then I suppose we will need to be satisfied with that, My Lord." Andrea said, and Revan smiled at her before dismissing them all. Hades Squad returned to the their rooms to remove their armor and weapons in preparation for the evening meal, while Asha and Sian vanished to their shared room for some "pre-dinner personal time", as they called it. Riven, Revan, and Diana prepared for their own date, telling Carth that they were scouting the area and wouldn't return until significantly later that night. His requests for more information and to accompany them were summarily denied or ignored, and the trio headed off in a relaxed walk, leaving the safehouse that was disguised as a middle-class home. As Riven and Revan explained to a nervous Diana, Malak was looking for exhausted and injured Republic officers trying to hide, not well-dressed and healthy individuals acting naturally.

Riven took the two on a tour of their immediate area, showing them the best places to by various things, as well as the best places to get information or hear important rumors. It wasn't long before they arrived at one of the nicer restaurants, and were brought quickly to a table. After ordering, the trio chatted, Diana learning more about the two Revanchist leaders, while they in turn learned more about her. It was then, however, that something none of them expected to happen occurred.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Unless my eyes deceive me, I stand before the Revanchist himself, and his favorite General." a male voice said with silky deadliness in its depths, and the trio looked round to see a quintet of Dark Jedi standing there, eyes gleaming with malicious intent.

**_ ####################################### _ **

**And that's a wrap for this chapter. You know the deal, Review to tell me what you think!**

* Battle Meditation: A powerful and rare Force Gift that, as the name implies, allows the user to meditate during a battle. Using the Force, they augment the morale, intellect, and hearts of their allies by giving them courage, clarity of thought, calm under fire. At the same time, the ability fills their enemy with fear, confusion, and panic. This ability is extraordinarily rare, possessed by less than a dozen people in the entirety of Star Wars history.


	3. Just Killin' Time

** Also, if you haven't figured out by this point that there are significant BDSM elements in this story, well, I must be being too subtle or something. As a general rule, outside of lemons it will simply revolve around the power dynamics of a relationship (dominance and submission), as opposed to the sexual side of things. Frankly, for the Sith or even, ah, _liberated_ Jedi, this is not that strange a leap to make. In fact, for the Sith, it is probably to be expected, and some parts of the Revanchist philosophy are closer to Sith than Jedi. Should become blatantly clear very shortly… **

** Some vaguely explicit content later on in this chapter, but it is quite literally a tease(er). Sorry folks, no lemons yet~! **

** As always, remember that this AU, thanks! **

##########################################

Paladin of the Force

Chapter 3

Just Killin' Time

###############################################

Diana immediately froze, panic gripping her heart as the fallen former Jedi spread out in a rough half-circle around the mouth of their booth, yellow eyes glinting with evil and sadistic cruelty. All around them, the other inhabitants of the restaurant fled haphazardly, sending food, chairs, and even tables crashing to the ground in order to get as far away from the group of Sith as possible.

"Ah, look at the scared little rabbit. She reeks of purity and The Light. Pretty enough that I might take my time in tainting her after I kill you, Revan." The apparent leader continued with a leer that made her feel violated, and she subconsciously sunk back into Revan's side, arms crossing protectively over her chest. "I will take a great deal of pleasure in breaking her and collaring her like the bitch she is. Sadly, Lord Malak has already claimed your blue-haired friend for himself."

"As if you would even stand a chance of earning my submission." Riven scoffed in amused contempt, lounging without care in her seat as she neither looked at the new arrivals nor reacted defensively. Diana found a great deal of comfort from the supreme confidence she was showing, and the warmth of Master Revan's body. Riven looked over at the pair of them with a smirk. "My Master earned my submission to his strength and warmth a long time ago, and I think our new friend will be well suited to a place at his feet."

"Whether she wished to kneel or not is a discussion for another time, and certainly won't involve such…unsavory elements as yourselves." Revan added, sending a chastising look to Riven for her comment about Diana, but his blue-haired lover grinned back unrepentantly, wiggling her eyebrows slightly. Shaking his head, Revan returned his attention to the now fuming Sith, who were incensed at being both ignored and mocked. "Your assistance in training her won't be necessary, so feel free to leave. We have a date to finish."

Diana was wondering why the two war heroes hadn't simply killed the obviously hostile people around them, while simultaneously blushing at the idea of kneeling submissively at Revan's feet. She was surprised with the blunt sexual innuendo that Riven, whom she had always thought would be reserved and calm like other Jedi, flung about casually.

"Oh, I have no doubt that you do, but I have a score to settle with you." The leader sneered, glarign at Revan angrily, fists clenched. "You see, I used to be one of your followers. A young, weak, foolish little Padawan named Marcus, who joined you in the hopes of glory and power and _spoils_. But you always insisted we follow laws of _chivalry_ and _honor_ ," the man spat on the ground before continuing. "and Lord Malak promised us the right to whatever spoils of war we desire, however we desire them. And he has delivered."

"I have no doubt he has. A pathetic leader must buy the loyalty of his followers, after all." Revan mused to himself, ignoring the angry muttering of the Sith in response to his insult to their leader. Glancing sidelong at Riven, he smirked and asked her. "Ri, love, wasn't Marcus that kid from the Agri-Corp?"

"Yeah, that's right." Riven replied with a grin, catching on and nodding. "I remember that he was so weak in the Force, and helpless with a saber, that he was assigned to the First Aid tents where the lightly wounded were staying. He had to patch them up using standard medical supplies because he couldn't heal them with the Force."

"Darth Malak is the greatest Force user alive, and he rewards those who serve him well! The Dark Side has made me powerful!" the man growled out angrily, puffing out his chest arrogantly. "Now, I am Lord Karalon, and four apprentices serve my every whim. I command you to _suffer!_ "

Raising his hands at the last few words, he thrust them forward on the final syllable, lightning blazing forth from his fingertips to sink endlessly into Revan. Diana cringed in horror, expecting a blast of pain from proximity, but even though she could see the energy dancing across her flesh and that of Revan, she felt no pain. Indeed, she felt no sensation but that of warmth, as though she were shrouded within a cocoon of warm summer air. Revan wrapped and arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer, so that she was partially draped across his torso in a fairly provocative position.

Finally, the lightning cut off as the now out-of-breath Sith Lord lowered his arms back to his sides, slumping slightly in exhaustion. It was clear even to Diana, who was by no means a Force user, that he had over-exerted himself with that failed display of power.

"Is that it?" Revan snorted in amusement, not even bothering to get to his feet in response to the attack. Riven was leering openly at the sight of Diana draped across Revan, not even bothering to get her mind out of the gutter in order to pay attention to the "threats". Rolling his neck, Revan smirked confidently at his attacker. "That is this great power that was gifted to you by the Dark Side?"

Diana couldn't help but giggle at the amused contempt in Revan's voice. The confidence that exuded from made feeling afraid rather difficult. Not to mention the fact that he had somehow rendered the lightning totally useless had recalled to her mind the incredible tales of prowess that he and his followers were said to have displayed in battle.

"Shut up you little bitch!" Karalon roared angrily, one hand lashing out towards her face, and she couldn't help but flinch instinctively, but the blow was intercepted by a suddenly furious Riven, who caught the man's fist in one hand before clenching her hand tightly, resulting in a chorus of sickening cracks as she crushed the bones of his hand.

" **You will not touch her!"** the bluenette hissed, eyes flashing as the plates and silverware on their table rattled for no visible reason. Casting his now-broken hand away from her violently, sending him off balance, she continued. "She is not yours to touch! She belongs to my Master, and filth like you will never sully her with your hand!"

"Get her!" Karalon ordered angrily to his apprentices, who strode forward. All of them had forgotten or decided their orders to capture her alive, apparently, as they drew vibroblades with intent to kill. Diana moved to stand and help the General, but found Revan's arm trapping her to his body.

"Master Revan…!" she started to protest, only to be silenced as he held up his free hand, before gesturing for her to watch.

And watch she did. Riven became a blur of movement as she ducked, spun, or twirled around and between the crude assaults of her assailants. Her fists flashed out, and a rapid series of meaty thuds echoed before an apprentice fell, nose splintered and driven into his brain. Another struck at her from behind, and she ducked and back-stepped into their guard, throwing an elbow back to viciously crush his throat, plucking the vibroblade from his suddenly limp and lifeless hands. Now metal clashed on metal as she parried the third's strike while temporarily debilitating the last with a kick to the groin. A twist of her wrist and a vibroblade went flying, soon followed by the head of the third apprentice. Using the momentum of her blow, she smashed aside the last, desperate lunge of the final apprentice and grabbed him by the throat. As he flailed helplessly against her iron grip, she placed the blade's tip against his chest and ran him through smoothly and swiftly.

"Well done, my love." Revan complimented, finally rising to his feet, pulling Diana up with him. "I did not think that you would need any help with such insignificant opponents."

"You honor me, Master." Riven said with a bright smile and a deep bow, before looking at Karalon, who was trying to slink away. Reaching out with the Force, she gripped him and yanked him back. Presenting her blade to his throat, she continued. "Shall I kill him, Master?"

"No, you would get blood all over your clothes." Revan commented absently, drawing his blaster and almost casually putting a bolt into the "Sith Lord's" head. The corpse slumped to the ground as Revan grabbed Riven by the back of her head, fingers weaving through her hair, and roughly pulled her into a kiss, earning a kiss followed by a moan of pleasure as Riven happily reciprocated, leaving Diana watching with the blush that seemed almost constant since she had met these two.

"Hmm…I missed that, my Master." Riven purred when they separated, eyes hazy with lust as she stared into Revan's eyes. Revan smiled back at her, eyes just as lustful, though he seemed more aware of their surroundings than Riven, an impression reinforced by his next words.

"So did I, Ri, but for now we have a café to clean up, bodies to disappear, and security recordings to doctor." He pointed out, and Riven pouted outrageously at him.

"I'll handle the security footage, Master Revan." Diana offered softly, glad to have an opportunity to prove herself useful. Both former Jedi looked over at her and she shrugged slightly. "As a bridge officer, I have some decent technical training. Nothing pretty, but something as simple as camera footage is within my abilities."

"Good to know." Revan grinned at her before turning to Riven. "I'll deal with the bodies, Diana will do security, and you love will…"

"Seriously? You're making me clean up the blood?" Riven deadpanned, using the Force to pull a pile of rags and some washer solvent from the kitchen. Spraying down one of the rags she got down on her knees and started working. When Revan didn't move to take the bodies away, she looked at him with raised eyebrows, seeing him looking down at her with a leer. "Yes?"

"What can I say, you look great on your knees." Came the cheeky reply, and Riven huffed at him before grinning and raising the bloody rag in her hand as if to throw it. Chuckling, Revan used the Force to lift the bodies (and their various, detached parts) off of the ground and into the air, whilst ensuring that there was no more blood exiting said bodies. "Be right back."

With that, he headed towards the back door, whistling jauntily, with the bodies dutifully following along like the rats to his demented piper. Shaking her head at the strangeness that was this couple, Diana laughed softly to herself as she headed into the main office and began the simple, but relatively time-consuming task of messing with the security footage.

#############################

"I am sorry that our date got ruined, Diana." Revan said with a frown, as the trio slipped through the crowds of the marketplace. In unison, all three turned to look into a random stall as a patrol of Sith Troopers thundered pass, towards the restaurant they had left minutes ago, no doubt summoned by one of the locals who hoped to curry favor from the new landlords. He felt no sympathy whatsoever for the retribution said local would likely suffer when the Sith found a totally empty and spotless restaurant.

"Oh, it's alright, Master." Diana said with a grin. Feeling bold, she laced her fingers together behind her back and leaned forward, giving him a peek down her cleavage, before speaking playfully and flirtatiously. "I guess you will just have to make it up to me somehow."

"Riven has been rubbing off on you far too quickly, Diana." Revan complained, though it obviously wasn't an actual complaint, given the leer and the long look down her shirt that he took.

"I haven't been rubbing off on her nearly enough." Riven said, eyes gleaming with mischief and desire as she eyed the scarlet-haired young woman predatorily.

"Try to keep your nymphomaniacal tendencies down while we're in public, Riven." Revan sighed, though his lips quirked in amusement as the trio started walking again. "And Diana, you don't have to call me Master. Riven does for…more than one reason. You are by no means required to do the same."

"I'm not a fool, Master. I know what kind of relationship you have, especially after what was said not an hour ago." Diana told Revan calmly, no longer sounding playful and flirty. Shrugging, she continued. "I have no real objections to such a relationship involving myself, either, for that matter." She grinned again, abruptly. "You need to work for it, though~!"

"You don't need to be part of that kind of relationship dynamic if you don't want to. It's not a requirement to be with either of us." Revan told her firmly, though from the look on her face Riven disagreed. Still, Diana appreciated the thought and told him as much, but let him know that such a concession was by no means needed.

After several more close calls with patrols and the unsavory elements that populated the less-traveled parts of the city, the trio finally managed to return to the safe-house, where they were forced to put up with Carth's complaints and not-so-subtle jealousy. Despite his obsession with the memories of his dead wife and son, and getting vengeance for them, he had harbored some affection for the beautiful, intelligent, and kind flight officer he so often shared the bridge with. Therefore, seeing the somehow extremely changed Gael Nightgrace, whom she had never seemed to care about before, gain her affection without even attempting to so rapidly was causing a fair amount of one-sided strife. Frankly, Revan could care less about the man's existence and couldn't wait to get rid of him. While he wasn't above simply killing the man for the sake of simplicity and tactical caution (the man was a loudmouth, a fool, and snooped around far too much), he not only acknowledged the man's admittedly significant skills with piloting, but also the fact that Bastila, beautiful Bastila, would probably not take kindly to that. At least, until he showed her the bigger picture. Then she might not have as much of an issue with him killing of a few small fry for tactical expedience.

#######################################

"Lady Riven?" Diana said softly, knocking on the blue-haired General's door softly, and a muffled 'come in!' was her response. Opening the door and stepping inside, she was treated to the sight of the utterly naked woman in the middle of doing what looked like training kata. Diana eeped and turned to leave, finding herself blushing again (damn it!), only for the door to slam shut and lock before she could reach it.

"You're not going anywhere, Diana. Turn around." Riven said coldly, and Diana obeyed the command slowly. Despite her lack of experience in such things, she couldn't help but admire Riven's truly outstanding body. Large, firm breasts topped with light brown nipples that were, she noticed, hardened into what looked like pebble-hard points. Her eyes trailed down a well-toned, tanned, and muscular physique to land at the other woman's crotch. Absently noting that the former Jedi did, in fact, naturally have blue hair, she couldn't help but notice the slightly swollen state of Riven's nether lips and wondered if all the moisture she saw glistening there was, in fact, the sweat that gleamed on the other woman's muscle-rippled skin in an admittedly tantalizing way. "Hey, eyes up here, there is time for that later."

Feeling ashamed for so blatantly oogling the other woman, Diana stammered out a rambling, but heartfelt apology, which was promptly waved off. Silence followed for several minutes, and Diana squirmed awkwardly, trying to ignore the dampness between her own thighs and wishing Riven would just say something to break this aweful silence. Finally, she couldn't handle it anymore and blurted out a single word, which had been on her mind since Riven had propositioned her the first time. Why?

"Why am I turned on by you looking at me? Why am I willing to share Revan? Why am I a complete pervert?" Riven asked, leaning her weight back on her back leg and folding her arms under her breasts, emphasizing them as she raised an eyebrow, and Diana nodded sharply. Shrugging, Revan answered her. "In order, because I am a bisexual pervert that loves sex with people I find attractive physically and personality-wise that no their place. In other words, people willing to serve my Master while being beautiful and decent individuals. I am willing to share my master because I love him too much to keep him to myself. That may sound strange, but it's just the way it is. As for being a complete pervert?" she shrugged again and grinned, eyes bright. "Well, it's so much damn fun. And, if I misbehave, my Master might discipline me." Sobering again, she continued. "It is who I am, and Revan loves me for that, just as I love him."

"I see. I know it must seem strange to ask, right after we get back from a date. One would think I would ask before the date, but, well…" Diana trailed off before shrugging helplessly. Smiling at Riven, she continued. "Regardless of why I asked, you are as beautiful as I always imagined you would be."

"Oh, did you imagine me naked very often?" Riven said sultrily, gliding towards her with a tantalizing sway that set her breasts bouncing and bobbing slightly in a fairly riveting sight. When Diana didn't reply, Riven smirked and pressed her body against Diana's, weaving a hand through the startled girl's hair and pulling her into a searing kiss. Taking further advantage, Riven's tongue slipped into Diana's half-open mouth and tangled with the red-head's own. Finally, after Diana had moaned and began to reciprocate, Riven pulled away, leaving a flushed and panting Diana looking fairly distraught. Giggling softly in amusement at the full-blown pout she was receiving, Riven flapped her hand at the girl. "Out with you, I need to get dressed."

Diana huffed in annoyance, trying to ignore the dampness of her panties, and nearly stomped from the room in frustration of more than one kind, leaving a rather pleased Riven behind her.

"By the time my Master decides to take you, I'm going to have you begging for it." She promised the departed woman, sounding positively gleeful at the idea of sexually torturing the poor girl for Force-knows how long.

Humming happily to herself, she headed for the shower.

########################################

"She is a pretty one, isn't she?" a leering male voice drew her out of her meditations, and she opened her normally warm brown eyes to glare coldly at her captors, the leader of a swoop gang called the Black Vulkars and one of his "associates".

"Indeed." The leader, Brejik, smirked at her through the bars of the cage she was being kept in. Jedi Padawan Bastila Shan resisted the urge to hiss some rather unpleasant things at them, instead reciting the Jedi Code in an attempt to calm herself down. Or, rather, that was her plan. Inevitably, whenever she tried, she found herself reciting the Code of the Grey that Revan had said what seemed a lifetime ago, on the bridge of his flasgship.

_ There is no Dark Side, no Light Side, _

_ There is only the Force. _

_ The Balance is what Binds all things together, _

_ And the Balance must be kept. _

_ There is no Good without Evil, but Evil must not flurousih. _

_ There is Passion, yet Peace. _

_ Serenity, yet Emotion. _

_ Chaos, yet Order. _

_ I am the Holder of the Torch, Lighting the Way. _

_ I am the Keeper of the Flame, Protector of the Balance. _

_ I am the Wielder of the Fire, Soldier of the Balance. _

_ I am a Paladin of the Force. _

_ I am One of the Grey. _

Bastila smiled softly to herself as she immediately settled, sinking back into her mind and from there along the Force Bond that linked her to the man she admired and respected above all others. The man that she loved. She grimaced slightly to herself at that thought, but she was no longer stupid or stubborn enough to lie to herself about it. Regardless, she sensed his presence here, like a massive sun, at the edges if her perception. She knew that he had returned to himself. While she couldn't reach the Force, thanks to the highly illegal Force-suppression collar around her neck, her soul still sang in harmony with Revan's. Even the collar could not stop their connection.

" _Revan."_ She called softly, and felt an answering stir in the Force, a whisper of a sensation. She felt him search her mind and heart, wondering why he could not speak with her properly through the Force, and then felt his incandescent rage as he saw her capture and treatment. She felt his implacable determination to wipe out her captors and get her off-world before Malak found her, and she sent reassurances of her well-being flowing to him as she tried to get him to calm. His anger cooled but became no less powerful or unrelenting. He WOULD rescue her, immediately, and Force help those who barred his path. A warmth spread through her chest and she blushed at the overwhelming concern for her, and desire to ensure, her safety. It was just like all those years ago, when he had chosen Riven as his Padawan instead of her…

_ Flashback Begins! _

"We must intervene, Masters! The Republic is crumbling before the Mandolorians!" Bastila heard the voice of the youngest knight in centuries echo from the Council chambers, just outside of which she was hiding in an alcove to listen to the conversation going on within. "Millions, tens of millions, of innocent people are being butchered and we sit here cowering and do nothing!"

"No! There is a greater darkness, a greater threat, behind this sudden onslaught of your people's, young Revan." Mastar Vandar said, and Bastila gasped softly at that information. Revan, her inspiration and idol, was a Mandalorian?! But how? And why?

"Those butchers that follow Cassus Fett and his ilk are not true Mandalorians, and are no people of mine!" Revan hissed, incensed at the Master's words, and Bastila found herself nodding in agreement. Revan was nothing like those other people. He was so much better than them. "Don't you DARE compare me to them!"

"I apologize, I meant no offense." Vandar responded evenly, although sincearly, before carrying on in a chastising tone. "I caution you against your anger and emotion, however. Again."

"Hmph. I reiterate my previous point, Masters, and add this: Do we not call ourselves the Protectors of the Republic? The defenders of the innocent and the dispensers of justice wherever it must be done? Is it not our duty to aid the Republic in this fight for their very existence?" Revan continued, ignoring Vandar's chastisement as he spoke with passion, and Bastila had to agree with his points. Still, to so openly defy the Council like this… "Besides, in doing so we could search out or draw from hiding this darkness that controls the Neo-Crusader's actions!"

"The Council applauds your dedication and desire to safeguard the innocent, but our decision stands. The Jedi Council will not aid the Republic at this time." Master Kreia, Revan's own teacher, said firmly.

"You will find yourselves regretting this cowardice you so tightly cling to, all of you!" Revan promised, voice tight with disgust and anger towards the Council. "As of this moment, myself and those who know their true duty are no longer members of your Jedi Order, and no longer beholden to this Council!"

Bastila gasped in unison with many of the Council members, who called for Revan to stop as he stormed from the room, massive wooden doors slamming shut behind him. Bastila yelped, again in unison with another, at the massive _boom_ this act created, and Revan halted. Bastila closed her eyes tightly and scrunched even tighter into her alcove, face burning with embaressment.

"Come out, Riven, I know you're here." He commanded, and there was a moment of swilence before another set of lighter footsteps echoed.

"What is thy bidding, my Master?" the blue-haired rival of Bastila in all things asked softly, and Bastila peaked out to see her down on one knee before the knight.

"Inform Malak and the others that they are to gather their belongings and what supplies they can and head for the rendezvous point." He commanded, and she inclined her head before tentatively speaking.

"What of Bast, Master?" she said softly, and Revan looked at her sharply.

"Explain." He said simply, and she spoke again.

"Master, if you simply explained to her what has happened, what we are going to do, I am sure that…" was as far as she got before being cut off by an angry Revan, who swiped his hand through the air in a negating gesture.

"No!" he said forbiddingly, and Bastila felt herself wilt. Did he not want her around? Is that why he had chosen Riven, after Bastila had tried so hard to earn her favor. He spoke again, softer this time, with a warmth and sadness in his voice she had never heard from him before. "No, Bastila will remain safely here. I will not expose her to the horrors that this war could bare. You and I…we've already seen the terror and fire of war. She is still innocent…pure…happy."

He shook his head slowly, running a hand through his hair, and Bastila only barely restrained the urge to run over and proclaim that she was willing to lose all of that just to be with him.

"I cannot take that away from her, Ri. I care for her to much for that." He finished, and Riven rose to her feet and stared him in the eye.

"And I care for the both of you enough to know that being left behind will break her heart, Revan, as it is breaking yours and mine." She told him calmly, before inclining her head again. "Regardless, I hear and obey, my Master. The others and I will meet you at the RV point in two hours."

Revan nodded sharply, and Riven glanced from the corners of her eyes towards the nook they both knew Bastila was hiding in before sighing sharply and turning on her heel to depart. Revan did the same before heading towards a different part of the Temple entirely, leaving a silently weeping Bastila still-hidden and wondering what she was supposed to do now.

_ Flashback Ends _

Despite everything that she had heard, when she followed Revan to the meeting point of his followers and had begged to be allowed to follow them, and been refused, she had said things that haunted her to his day. Words of cruelty and hate, oaths of revenge and punishment. Lo and behold, when next they had met, she was at the head of a group that was trying to kill him, before bringing his broken body back to the Jedi Council to be supplanted with a new personality all together. She didn't know if Revan would ever forgive her, and she knew she would never forgive herself. Which is why she swore she would spend the rest of her life seeking to make restitution to him for her betrayal of him.

####################################

High above her cage and the dingy building it rested in, two eyes snapped open, filled with anger and concern for someone they loved very much. Someone that they would burn worlds for.

_ I'm coming, Bastila… _

######################################


End file.
